Forever Young
by Froggie Lover
Summary: The Rangers are in their most difficult battle yet... What's going through their minds as they wait for time for their mission to arrive?


Disclaimer: The Power Rangers don't belong to me, they belong to BVE now. The song "Forever Young" is by NSync from one of their older European albums, so if you don't recognize it, that's probably why.

Author's Note: I got the idea for this story one day while listening to my downloaded version of NSync's "Forever Young." (I would NEVER buy the import. It costs too much.) Anyway, once I listened to the song, I thought that the song sounded like a Ranger Anthem. So, I picked my favorite PR hardship (MMPR:TM), and BAM! You have the songfic, Forever Young. Enjoy!

Forever Young  
by Froggie Lover

_Forever young  
Forever young  
Forever young  
Forever young_

Tommy Oliver, the Falcon Ninjetti, stood at the edge of the Ninjetti Temple Ruins on the ancient planet of Pheados. He watched the two sons rise over the monolith. He thought about the powerful entity that stood there. It was his team's mission to go there and retrieve the Great Power. When they had first reached Pheados, Tommy wasn't sure if they could do it. There was already a huge task set upon their shoulders, which was to stop Ivan Ooze from destroying Earth, and having another added might've made it impossible for them to do it. But, as he had slept that night, a revelation came to him. The Rangers would do this mission, and win, because they had to. They had to stop Ivan Ooze, and in order to do that they had to achieve this Great Power, no matter the costs.

_Let us live eternally  
We can reach our destiny  
We will feast in harmony as one  
Forever young  
Though they teach us sacrifice  
We will never compromise  
We are here until our work is done_

Kimberly Hart, the Crane Ninjetti, walked up to Tommy. She glanced at him, then to the Pheadocian horizon. Her mind would usually be thinking of a melody and words to accompany this great moment, but now she had other things on her mind. It was long ago that she stopped thinking that the world was perfect and grew out of her naiveté. Or, at least it seemed like long ago. Two years had passed since she became a Power Ranger. She had grown from being a naïve fourteen year-old to a very mature and grown sixteen year-old. The situation that she now found herself was the most serious yet. The evil they were dealing with wasn't just a corny monster created by Lord Zedd or Rita Repulsa. Ivan Ooze was the worst of the worst -- a centuries old being from the darkest side of the universe. Kimberly wasn't sure how they were going to win this one, but she knew that they were. They always did.

_Forever young  
Forever young  
Forever young  
Forever young_

Across the plateau, Billy Cranston, the Wolf Ninjetti, was left with his own thoughts. His thoughts were disconnected, never coming full circle. He worried about what Ivan Ooze was doing to Earth at that moment. Was he destroying it? Was everyone gone? How was Angel Grove? Was it gone already? He didn't know. All he knew was that he had to get through with this mission on Pheados before he even thought of saving Earth. They stood no chance without the Great Power. The Blue Ranger's thoughts suddenly changed direction, as they had a habit of doing in the midst of a great ordeal. The young genius was suddenly reminded of his dear friends on Earth: Jason Scott Lee, Zack Taylor, and Trini Kwan. He missed his friends greatly, especially Trini. He pondered that, as soon as the battle was won, he would definitely have to reconnect with the former Yellow Ranger. That would mean, of course, that the Rangers would have to win this battle in the never-ending struggle between good and evil. _We will_, he thought with confidence.

_Whatever may come falling down  
Will never break our solid ground  
A million hours until the game is won  
Forever young  
Until we've learned what life can bring  
Well our immortal voice will ring  
And through the clouds we'll always find the sun_

Aisha Campbell, the Bear Ninjetti, watched the veteran Rangers for a moment. While they had been Rangers for one-half to two years, Aisha had only been a Ranger for barely six months. This whole mission involving Ivan Ooze and the Great Power was huge, as it probably was to everyone else, but more so to the "rookie" Ranger. She shook her head and gazed out onto the planet known as Pheados. _How are we going to get out of this mess_, she thought. Everything was in their hands. And it wasn't just the fate of the Earth. Zordon's life also lay with them. What if they failed? What if they didn't get this Great Power and went home empty-handed? There were so many questions, and so few answers.

"Penny for your thoughts," a male voice said suddenly.

Aisha turned to see one of her best friends since before she could clearly remember. "You're asking for too much."

Rocky DeSantos, the Ape Ninjetti, smiled that reassuring smile that had so many times given her the strength to push aside her fear and face any obstacle head-on. "Worried about this whole thing, huh?"

"Yeah. There's just so many 'what ifs' that I'm not sure if we can get through this." She sighed. "Honestly, I'm scared. For the first time in my run as a Ranger, I'm scared of this mission. I'm scared of failing. Before it seemed so simple, but now…"

Rocky laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. We'll get through this; I know it. Zordon's not going to die while we still have a breath within us."

"I hope you're right, 'cause I don't know what I'd do if Zordon actually died."

_Forever young  
Forever young  
Forever young  
Forever young_

Adam Park, the Frog Ninjetti, watched his two friends with a smile. He switched his gaze to the Pheadocian horizon. The suns were rising. The time for the mission to begin was near. Adam was anxious and maybe a bit scared, but he knew all that was riding on it. They had to do this mission. Adam wasn't willing to just back out because he might be scared. It wasn't about him anymore. The fate of the world -- no, universe -- was at stake. There was no place for fear or anxiety. And, as he gazed at the rising Pheadocian suns, any bad feeling left him, and was replaced by confidence and courage that would help him get through this mission.

_We're the future of the world  
With love let's take our stand  
For all that we believe  
Forever ever young  
Forever young_

Tommy glanced at his friends and back at the monolith. Kimberly walked up to his side and she gave him an assuring glance. The others soon came to stand on either side of their leader.

"It's time," he said with a belief that they would succeed. They had to.

With that, the six Ninjetti Warriors set off for the monolith. With each step they took down the winding steps of the Ninjetti Temple, they left behind the simple life they had led on Earth and walked towards their future as the universe's heroes.

_Forever young  
Forever young  
Forever young  
Forever young_

THE END


End file.
